Ninjago, Time at last
by ponygirl009
Summary: When Cole runs off and gets caught by a mysterious hooded figure, his friends must get there in time before his ghost abilities are revoked causing excruciating pain. But, is there more to this figure than meets the eye? (I will try to update every week, If anyone likes the story. 1 review is all I need to keep the story going. Thanks and have a great day) 7 ocs included. ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

Alright, so I deleted my other story and am rewriting it because I didn't like how short I made the first chapter so I hope this one is longer and that you enjoy. Btw, plz tell me how I can update my own pictures to be the cover photo, so plz tell me in the reviews (If I get any, I got one when I started, and thank you for writing it. ).

/

 **Jay's POV**

It was neck and neck, the final round of fist-to-face 2. This win would not only make me the new champion at this game, but it would save me a bet with Lloyd, who I could see smirking in the corner. The bet was that if I beat Kai, then Lloyd would not only do my chores but everyone else's chores as well. But if Kai beats me, then not only do I have to _wear_ one of Nya's accessories for a month, but _also wear_ Zane's  pink apron for cooking! I must admit, making this bet was _not_ my smartest idea. After all, Kai is the reigning champion at this game.

"Whoop his butt, Kai!" Lloyd shouted, while I watched Kai land a double attack on me. We had both agreed not to tell Kai of the bet. That way, he couldn't make it so I won, because he most likely would want Lloyd to do his chores. Now, it's a 50-50 chance of winning both ways.

"In your dreams, Green Machine!" I instantly shout back. When I said it, though, I probably should have been paying attention, because as I look up, I see the big bold letters **'** **K.O.'** "GOSH DANG IT! RIGHT AS I SAID IT, TOO!"

I turn around to see Lloyd bust out in laughter. I give him a small shock. "OUCH!" he says, holding his arm. At that, I start laughing, and I see Kai flash a quick smirk. Then, still amused, Lloyd asks between chuckles, "Was that to see if I was dreaming?"

Kai slips out a chuckle, and I smile, because it's not every day that you can make Kai laugh. Then I remember our bet. I get up and walk to the door when I hear Lloyd as he suddenly realizes what I was doing.

"Where do you think you're going?" I hear him say. _'Oh gosh, he didn't forget,' _I think to myself. "Don't you remember? I won the bet! Now, go get Nya."

"Wait, what did I miss here?" I heard Kai ask. It didn't take Zane to tell he was confused.

"Jay and I made a bet that if he beat you, _I_ would have to do everyone's chores for a month. But if Jay won, he would have to not only wear one of Nya's accessories for a month, he would also have to wear Zane's pink apron while cooking as well." Lloyd said, with much pride in his voice.

"Yeah, well, what if I don't _want_ to do it," I said, trying to get out of it.

"You have to," Lloyd replied, "You made a deal."

"I won't!"

"Then I'll make you!"

"Just try me, almighty one!"

After that, Lloyd jumped on top of me, and Kai just sat there laughing his head off at the two of us tackling each other to the ground.

/

 **Cole's POV**

I was in the bridge with Nya when I heard what sounded like large thumping coming from upstairs. I decided to go see what was going on. After all, I was pretty bored down here. "I'm going upstairs and see what everyone else is doing," I say to Nya.

"Ok, just don't go on deck," she said, "It's raining."

"Thanks," I reply, "I won't."

Ever since I turned to a ghost, I haven't been able to touch water. Actually, it's kind of depressing, but I try to ignore it. I just wonder what it would feel like.

I start to walk up the stairs when I hear the thumping stop. I walk faster and sneak into the game room. Once inside, I see Jay trying to smack Lloyd with Kai holding him back. Lloyd meanwhile was just sitting there laughing his head off. "What's going on in here?" I say with a smile.

Jay turns to look at me and says, "When did you get in here?!"

I was about to reply when I hear Lloyd, between chuckles, say, "COLE, HELP US PIN HIM DOWN!"

I see Jay try to get up and leave, but I grab him before he can and hold him against the wall. "Like this?" I ask, smiling.

"LET ME GO!" Jay shouts at me.

"That's perfect! Be right back," Lloyd replies, then runs off to Nya's room.

"So, Jay," I start, "Want to tell me why Lloyd wants me to pin you?" I ask, while laughing at his failed attempts at escape. "What, did you do something?"

"It's more like what he didn't do," Kai laughs. "I beat him in fist-to-face 2, and Lloyd and Jay made a bet before the game started."

"What was the bet?" I ask, before seeing Lloyd walk in with Nya, who was holding her jewelry box. "I am so confused" I say with a blank expression on my face.

/

I know what you thinking, "This is nothing like the description." Well don't worry, I will fix that in the next chapter, just be patient. Hope you enjoyed this fanfiction, after all, it is my first. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so I got bored and am posting a chapter early (like really early… I posted the first chapter this morning) so, that being said, or typed in this case, lets continue. (Btw, thx for the review for the first chapter. That lets me know that this story is a keeper. XD)

/

 **Nya's POV**

After Cole went to see what the guys were doing, I walked into my room to see Lloyd looking through my stuff.

"LLOYD!" I shout, making him jump back. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

I stand there waiting for an answer when he blurts out, "Jay and I made a bet and I need a piece of your jewelry"

He said that as if he was afraid I was going to smack him. I was silent for a split second before I ask, "What was the bet about?" As he explains I grab my jewelry box. "well then let's go then."

As we walk into the game room, I see Cole has Jay pinned up against the wall. I then hear Cole say, "I am so confused." Hearing this, I wonder if he and Jay were arguing and Cole got mad at him or something of that sort.

I was about to ask about is when Lloyd asked me, "What jewelry do you recommend?"

I look through my box when I find what I was looking for, a blue necklace that I got from a jewelry shop at mega monster amusement park on our first date. "This should do nicely." I say. I put it on Jay and Cole steps away from him as I secure it with a small lock from my diary.

Jay tries to take it off and fails majorly. "Great," I hear him murmur. I hear a snicker coming from Lloyds direction. "What, you think that this is funny!?" I hear Jay snap.

"Jay," I say while walking towards him. "Stop over reacting. Besides, you lost the bet."

Jay turns to say something but instead stomps out the door. "Jay," I hear Cole call as he walks after him. _'What's wrong with Jay?'_

 _/_

 **Cole's POV**

"Jay, wait," I say while following him. I watch him when he goes out on the deck. I was about to run after him when I remember what Nya told me earlier. It's raining. I think about it for a moment and decide to let him cool down. After all, it is getting late and I am pretty tired.

I turn to the door again, and walk to my room.

 _The next morning_

I hear my alarm go off and I instantly get up, my mind determined to find out what was bugging Jay. "Breakfast will be ready in about 10 minutes." I hear over the intercom. _'Right after breakfast. after all, its Zane's turn to cook.'_ I say to myself. I get up and walk to the bathroom to brush my hair. One the way to the bathroom I pass by Jay's room and hear quiet sobbing.

"Jay?" I ask, concerned for my blue brother.

He wouldn't open the door, but the sobbing stopped. While thinking of a way in I mentally facepalm. _'I'm a ghost, duh.'_

I walk through the door and see that Jay was actually still asleep, but that he was crying while doing so. "Jay, wake up." I say while shaking him. He groggily gets up.

"What do you want Cole." he asks very sleepily

Without even thinking I ask, "what was your nightmare about?"

"Nightmare?"

"You don't remember"

"No"

Hmm. I can't tell if he's lying or telling the truth. "Well, come on, it's time for breakfast and Zane is cooking"

With that, Jay jumps up runs to the door and says, "Bet you can't beat me there!" _'good old Jay'_ I run through the door after him.

/

 **Jay's POV**

I don't know what Cole was talking about when he came into my room, but I didn't really care much. All that I cared about, was getting to breakfast before it was all gone. I run into the kitchen with Cole right behind me. I sit down and take the one of the pancakes on the table.

"So Jay," I hear Lloyd say. "How's that necklace working out for you?" I look over to give him a glare but before I do he gives me a long toothy grin.

"Actually, I kind of forgot about the necklace." I replied. "But I guess its ok. It doesn't really bother me anymore." I grin as I see his smile disappear. But suddenly his face lightens up again.

"Hey, Jay" he asks me. "Isn't it your turn to cook tomorrow?" _'Oh no, I completely forgot.'_

"umm… I don't remember, I don't think so." I then get up slowly and run out of the room before anyone can catch me.

/

 **Cole's POV**

I actually forgot about the other half of Lloyd and Jay's bet. I shoot Lloyd a quick glare and walk off to go find Jay. I find him in the training area punching a… pole? "Jay?"

He looks over at me and I can tell that he was angry. "Jay, why are you letting Lloyd get to you. And, how is he getting to you?"

"ITS NOT LLOYD!" Jay snapped. "I don't want to talk about it right now." I have a feeling that Jay has more problems than he lets on. I decide to change the subject.

"So, do you want to spar on the deck?" I ask him.

"umm…" he starts. "Sure." He looked a little confused on how I reacted to him yelling at me.

"Come on then," I say as I grab my scythe. "grab your weapon and lets go." I walk to the door and turn back to see Jay grab his nun chucks and follow me.

We get to the deck and start sparing. We were having a good time until I slipped. I look up, and see something a very much wanted to take back. _'so much blood'_

/

 **Nya's POV (Yeah, I was debating on whether or not to end the chapter here when I thought about it, I haven't given you enough info yet so, yeah.)**

I was up in the bridge steering and I saw Jay and Cole sparring. I turn around and grab my water bottle. Taking a drink, I look back to the deck and spit the water back out. On the ground bleeding was Jay, and Cole was holding a blood stained scythe. I run down to where they are and I see Cole standing over Jay with his scythe in hand.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" I shout. I then attempt to shoot Cole with water. until Jay jumped up and got in the way.

"Nya?! What are you doing!?" Jay asked shaking.

"He was going to kill you!"

"NO! He was helping me! He tripped and his scythe stabbed my arm."

"He, h-he was?" I ask shaking. I had forgot that I tried to kill Cole until I looked behind Jay to try to apologize. He wasn't there. "C-Cole?"

"Where did he go?" Jay asked.

I look around and come to settle that Cole ran away. I heard Jay moan in pain and I turn my attention back to Jay. All the sudden, Zane runs up to me and says, "Where's Cole!?"

"I'm not sure."

"My falcon spotted him being dragged in venge stone chains."

"WHAT!?"

/

Ok, so, I wanted to make some progress in the story and I think this chapter has gone on long enough. I promise that the next chapter is one you won't want to miss. I wasn't very good at reaching the climax, but I guess in the meantime, it works pretty well for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you guys SOOO much for all your support! It really helps motivate me to continue this story and even gives me ideas for new ones! (I'm making another one as well really soon.) Anyway, now on with the story…

/

 **Jay's POV**

Okay, Zane must have a screw loose or something. I know this because of 'Cole' and 'chains' - those words just don't sound right together! I heard Nya and Zane begin to argue about something. I'm guessing 'what happened to Cole,' but I couldn't pay attention as I began to feel light-headed and a bit uneasy.

"Umm, Nya?" I ask.

"What?" she replies while turning to face me. I think she tried to say something else, but all I could hear was mumbling. I started to turn toward her, but then everything went black.

/

 **Zane's POV**

Nya and I began to argue over what we should do to get Cole back. "Nya, I'm telling you, arguing over this issue will not help Cole. We need to…," and then I was interrupted by Jay.

"Umm, Nya?"

"What?" I hear Nya say. We look over to Jay. He looks very pale.

"OH MY GOSH! JAY!?" I hear Nya shout as she rushes over to him. She catches him right as he passes out.

"He's losing too much blood!" I tell her as she helps me carry him into our infirmary. As it turns out, when you're saving the world, you just happen to get injured quite a lot.

"Will he be okay?" I hear her ask.

"He will most likely be fine," I reply. "There is a 99% chance that he will live."

"Oh, thank goodness," she says, relieved. I could tell she was happy about what my calculations meant.

I got out some gauze and bandages to wrap his arm. As I was finishing up, I could hear Nya crying. Now, I don't fully understand human emotions, but I know that she is upset. "Nya," I start to say, "Jay _will_ heal."

"It's not Jay," I hear her say quietly. "It's just that I feel so badly about what I said to Cole, a-and now, I m-might not have the chance to apologize." She begins sobbing harder.

Being as I'm a robot, I try my best to comfort her. It helps a little, but I know that I should go get her brother. He would know how to comfort her better than I do. I leave her with Jay, and go to find Kai.

/

 **Kai's POV**

Lloyd and I were training down below deck when Zane came running in. "Hey, Zane, why the rush?" I ask.

Zane signals for us to follow him and explains what happened on the way. "Wait, what did you say about Cole?" I hear Lloyd say as we arrive at the infirmary door. I ignore them and run over to comfort Nya. I didn't want to make her more upset, but she could tell that I was shocked when I saw Jay, which made her cry a little harder. I walked over to her and gave her a hug. We hung out for a while, and then Zane left with Lloyd not far behind. I left when I was sure that Nya was okay. As I walked out into the hallway, I smelled something good coming from the kitchen and ran over there with little hesitation.

"Oh, there you are Kai," I hear Zane say as I walk into the kitchen. "Dinner is a bit cold, but I could warm some up for you."

I don't understand how he can always be so calm. I mean, I know he can cry, because he cried when Dr. Julien died. I was pulled out of my thoughts as Lloyd walked into the room and asked, "So, any ideas on how we are going to save Cole?"

I just looked over at him and sighed. The room was silent as I ate, and everyone tried to think of ideas.

"Did anyone ask Sensei?" I ask in an attempt to break the silence. "I mean, he would probably know what to do."

"I don't want to tell my uncle, because he would probably blame Nya for Cole's disappearance. He also has been giving us a boat-load of chores, and I really don't want more."

"Lloyd, chores should be the least of your worries," Zane interrupted. "We have a brother who needs our help. I believe that Sensei's wisdom would be quite helpful in this situation. And as for Nya, I think that she is going to be fine. We just have to explain that what she almost did to Cole was an accident."

"We could just tell him she slipped, right?" I ask.

"Yeah, but Sensei can usually tell if we're lying," Lloyd replied. "Then as punishment, he'll make us train all day."

Lloyd and Zane started arguing about what should be important right now, and I just went over to the counter, grabbed another plate of food, and went to go find Nya.

When I found her, she was in the bridge looking at the footage of Cole being dragged away in chains. This shocked me, because I hadn't seen it yet. I snap out of it when Nya asks, "Is that for me? Or are you really that hungry tonight?" She was referring to the _two_ plates of food in my hands.

"Oh, yeah, this one's for you," I say while handing her the plate.

She laughs a little and says, "Thanks, Kai." I look at her, and I think that she has been crying a little since I've been gone.

"You okay?"

"No, not really," she replies. "Cole is gone, and it's all my fault." She begins to cry again, and I walk over and give her a hug. Looking over her shoulder, I see a blinking light on the screen.

"Umm, Nya? What's that?" I ask.

"What's _what_?" she returns the question as she turns around to look at the map.

"Are you going to be okay?"

With her back to me, she states, "The falcon found him. We're going to the dark island."

/

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It took longer to update because I have a new beta, and since we live in two different areas, it takes a bit longer than I like. But hey, it's better to have good quality, right? Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you guys SO much for your continuous support and I hope you all enjoy what I have in store for this chapter. Lets find out how Cole got caught, shall we?

/

 **Cole's POV**

I woke up inside my old room in my dad's house. "Dad?" I say groggily as he got up.

"Come on Cole, you'll be late for school!" _'School? What's going on?'_ I thought to myself. I haven't gone to school since Sensei found me and asked me to train to become a ninja. I tried to say something but the words didn't come out and I got up without even wanting to. I look into a mirror and see that I am a kid again. I am SOOOO going to get Jay back for whatever prank this is.

I get dressed and walk downstairs to see a fight between my mom and another person. _'wait, my mom?'_ "You don't rule my life!" I heard the other girl say. "I can do whatever I want, whenever I want, without my sister!" Ok, I am officially confused, but at the same time overjoyed to see my mom right in front of me. Even if, this is one of Jay's pranks. I was about to run over when the girl pulls out a knife and lunges towards my mom. I would have defended her but for some reason I just stood there. Frozen in fear.

At that moment another girl runs around the corner and grabs the one that just stabbed my mom. "IZZY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU KNOW YOU ARE FORBID TO GO ANYWHERE WITHOUT ME!" She shouted at the younger girl. It is then I notice that the girls eyes were red. About ten seconds later, they turned into a brown color.

"Umm, Meghan?" The younger girl asked. "What did I do this time? Nothing serious, right." At that moment the girl turns around and sees my mom. "Oh my gosh! Mom!" _'mom? Wait, I thought this was my mom.'_

At this moment I run to the phone and start dialing 911. 9-1-… I stopped before I hit the other 1 because my dad grabbed the phone out of my hand. "Meghan, take you and your sister out of here before the authority's arrive." I saw the older one, I guess Meghan, grab the younger one's arm and bolt out. "Oh and before you go Meghan, make it so your brother doesn't remember you two, and this incident." _'Brother?'_ Meghan turns around and shoots a blinding ray of light at me until I pass out.

I wake up in a cold room. As I try to get up my efforts are in vain. I am chained to a wall. I start to think about what just happened and how I got here. Wait, I remember getting hit in the head by something as I turned to run away from Nya because she was shooting water at me. _'but wouldn't it just go through my head?'_ I have so many questions in my head right now, and no answers. _'Ok Cole, think, what do you know about how you got here. There has got to be some-'_ I paused my thoughts as I heard someone coming.

"Awake are we?" I look up to see a girl staring right back at me. She had black hair with a white highlight. She was also wearing armor. I didn't dare look into her eye's at the moment, but she pulled my head up so that I was looking straight at her. Her eyes had a menacing purple glow to them, not like the overlords, but it was frightening. "What, cat got your tongue?"

I look back at the ground and mumble, "What exactly am I supposed to say to the person who kidnapped and chained me to a wall?"

"Well, technically, I'm not the one who threw the venge stone brick and dragged you across the forest, that was her." I looked around the room just to get a feel of where I was when I see a girl wearing a cloak, similar to the one on the game Jay played called… Assassins creed?

"That statement is correct." The girl in the corner said. As she walked towards me, I got a weird chill up my back. I would never say it to my brothers but, she scared me. Her cloak was black fading to purple at the bottom. You could see a little bit of her hair sticking out from under her hood. It was brown. I look to her eyes and they are a golden color. But what scared me, was that she was covered in blood stains from head to toe. But the fact it wasn't her blood, because I didn't see and cuts, gave me goose bumps.

"Oh, I'm sorry, where are our manners," the girl in armor started. "We still need to introduce ourselves, my name is Sahara. And that girl over there, her name is Izzy." I looked at her. That name seemed familiar.

"It's been such a long time Cole." I looked over to see the door was now open with a girl blocking it. _'why are they all girls?! I feel very uncomfortable'_

I finally muster up the strength to ask, "What do you want from me?"

I look over to see Sahara grin as she says, "I only need to take away your ghost abilities so I can bring my dad back to life." _'her dad?'_

The girl by the doorway walks over to me and says, "After receiving your childhood memories again, how do you feel?" I think for a moment

She takes off her mask and without thinking I say, "Meghan?"

"The one and only."

"But, you left with the other girl." I look back to her and she laughs. Not an evil laugh, a genuine laugh. I find it a bit comforting in this place.

She looks over to Izzy and says, "I always told you that I was the most memorable of both of us, and now, we have proof!"

Izzy walks over to her and slaps her on the head. "What's so funny about being the last one to be remembered!"

"Well, it means I'm more important to remember than you!" Meghan said in-between her laughing at the fact that Izzy was acting like a child.

"I didn't ask to be the youngest out of 3!" She shot back.

"Excuse me, but are you three siblings?" Sahara looks at me and laughs.

"Neither of you are important, so stop your bickering." She stops laughing and turns to me. She looks to Meghan who gives a nod. "You, Cole, are the third sibling."

/

Not the best cliff hanger but, eh, why not? Btw, thank you guys for your amazing reviews! I love to hear them in order to make my story better. Also, I will be willing to add your OC's in if you would like. I have a great idea if you can come up with an OC. Oh, and if it's your personal OC, just tell me and I will only use it for this story and not any others. Thanks and have a great day.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you guys so much for your support and I love to read your reviews! It really makes my day! Btw, I will be using another oc for this chapter. This oc belongs to AwesomeDisneyWolfChild. So, credit for that oc goes to her! Without further ado, on with the story!

/

 **Jay's POV**

I wake up slowly and look around. I'm in the infirmary. I remember what happened as I look towards my arm. It's giving off a sharp pain, but I guess it's not too bad. I get up (because who wants to lay in bed all day?) and walk off to find the others. I find Nya and Kai in the bridge. "Hey guys." I say, breaking the silence.

"Jay?!" I hear Nya say as she runs over to me. She gives me a hug but doesn't realize that she was squeezing my arm WAY too hard.

"OWW" I say, I little louder than I wanted. She jumps back.

"Sorry." She says sheepishly as she looks at the ground.

"Glad your back." Kai says as he pat's me on the back. I was about to reply when I look at Nya's face and see stained tear tracks by her eyes.

"Hey Nya, are you ok?" I ask with much concern.

"No, not really." It is then that I remember that Cole is gone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." I look at Kai for a moment and when I look back she is crying again. "Nya, don't cry, it's not your fault." I say as I walk over to give her a hug. This is going to be a long day.

/

 **Mystery POV**

I was walking by the TV store as the news was on. I see Gail Gossip talking about something to do with the ninja. "Gail Gossip here, with breaking news about the ninja!" I was intrigued and decided to go see what was going on. Lots of people where crowding around the TV store, but I pushed my way through. "We have interviewed their manager, Dareth, who says one of them, has gone missing. Here is a recording of our previous discussion." _'Missing huh. I wonder which one.'_

"So Dareth, anything exiting going on in the ninja's lives? Any specific details?" Gail started. _'gee, she is way to perky'_.

"Well other than the Cole's disappearance nothing much. I mean if you-" He stopped talking when he realized what he just said. "Wait, please tell me that there was a malfunction in the camera or something." Then the screen turned back to Gail.

"If anyone has seen or heard something about his disappearance, call the authorities immediately." Gail said. Then the screen turned to the weather. _'Cole's missing?'_

/

 **Kai's POV**

I walk out of the room to give Nya and Jay their space. I walk to the kitchen where Zane is cleaning the dishes. "Hey Zane, why don't we just fly over to the dark island and get Cole? You know, before its, oh, I don't know, TOO LATE?!" I ask him with much irritation.

"Because, when I told Sensei, he told us to wait until we have enough supplies. We are short on sandwich items and he said the store is closed. We also need more first aid equipment. We don't know who we are dealing with and must take precaution." Zane replied.

"Fine." I have a bad feeling about this, but does anyone listen to me, no, because apparently my plans are "Irresponsible" and, in Jay's words, "dumb". My plans are not that bad! Are they? As I was thinking I hear a knock at the door, because the bounty was on the ground. "I'll get it." I say as I walk to the door.

I look through the peep hole and see a girl with long black hair that had a green highlight. She was wearing a blue sweater, old sneakers, and tattered jeans. I open the door and she immediately asks, "Is Cole ok?!" _'How does she know Cole's gone!'_

"Umm…" I wasn't sure how to respond to that. I thought of something to say but before I do, she bolts past me and runs towards me and the other guys room. "HEY! YOU CAN'T COME IN HERE!" She ignores me and keeps running.

/

 **Mystery POV**

The red ninja, what's his name?... Kai? I don't know, but he wouldn't tell me anything I wanted to know and that really irritated me. I decided to run past him and look for him myself. As I ran towards their room Kai tackled me to the ground. "GET OFF!" I yelled at him.

"You shouldn't be in here in the first place!" He shouted back. Though that was true, I ignored him and pushed him off. I ran into their bedroom and he wasn't there.

I hear Kai yelling for some assistance, or something. I find it quite funny how our great hero's cannot catch ONE girl. I look behind me and see him running to me along with one wearing white. I decide to try and ask the one beside Kai if he knows Cole's whereabouts. Maybe HE will give me answers. "Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to know if Cole Brookstone (Yes, in this story that is his last name. no hate plz) is on this ship would you?" The one in white stopped and looked at me. I stared straight back so that I could prove that I was dead serious. He grabbed Kai's shoulder to keep him from running to me.

"What is your name?" I hear him ask.

"Tora, Tora Halestorm."

/

Idk of that was a cliff hanger or not, but I hope that it worked out fine. Again, Tora Halestorm belongs to AwesomeDisneyWolfChild, and yes I got permission. Thank you all for your support and if you want your oc added in, I have about 3 more idea's, so that's about how many more I will take. Have a nice rest of the day!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, typing this is going to be hard…. Here we go! Oh, and one more thing, I am no longer accepting any Oc's the only other oc's I am adding in are: Maihreen Cross, Tylor Stone, Krissy Susan Valleys (Kris if that's ok.) and Logan Quinn. Thanks lots! I really enjoyed taking your Oc's but I cannot accept too many or else that will make it REALLY hard. Enjoy this chapter.

/

 **Sahara's POV**

I don't get how what I said is shocking, but Cole won't even make a peep anymore. We walked out of the room to start pondering ideas to make him talk. The reason we need him to talk is because we need information on were the other ninja live so that we can set up cameras to see if they are getting close to us. _'I also need to settle something with the one who killed my father.'_ The other reason is because for some reason Meghan wants to talk to him. The only way we caught him is because Izzy was scouting in the forest and spotted him. What luck he was the ninja we needed, right? Anyways, back to present time. We were standing outside our base on the dark island.

"I have an idea!" Izzy shouted. She was right by my ear when she shouted so I whacked her in the head. "Owwwww…. What was that for?!" _'Why did I let a 12 year old on my team?'_

I looked at her, trying to keep my calm, and said, "What have I told you about yelling in my ear?" Izzy looked away and I heard her mumble a sorry.

"Izzy," Meghan started "What is your plan?" I have a pretty good idea on what Izzy is thinking. Either tortures him until he does what we want, or threaten him by telling him that if he didn't cooperate we would kill his friends.

"I bet you 10 dollars that it has to do with harming your brother," I whispered into Meghan's ear.

Meghan just punched me in the shoulder and smirked. We shook hands when she whispered in my ear, "She would never harm her family." I thought about this for a moment and realized that I made a bet with her sister, who knows EVERYTHING about her. Gosh dang it I'm stupid.

"Ok, so here's the plan," Izzy started. "Why don't we have Meghan talk to him since she's the one who wanted to in the first place?" This to me actually sounded reasonable. Well done Izzy.

"Alright Meghan, go talk to him then." I said taking charge. Meghan took no hesitation in walking back to where we were keeping him. I have to admit though; it was a good idea to move this to the dark island. That way it will be harder for the ninja to find us, and it will be easier to bring my dad back.

/

 **Cole's POV**

I still cannot process what she said to me. _'Third sibling?'_ What does that mean? Was I two of those girls sibling? Or was I just one? That or they are just trying to mess with me. And the girl that said it, _Sahara?,_ I don't know why, but she gave me the chills. Her eyes were glowing purple! I mean, besides the overlord, whose eye's does that?! Anyways, all this time, I've had siblings, and my dad never told me. That proves how far our father son bond goes. I have also decided not to talk to them because who knows what they want? Besides to use my ghost powers... This is going to be a long day.

While I was looking for a way to escape someone opened the door. I pretended that I was asleep. "I know you're not asleep." She said. "I have not allowed it yet." _'She cannot stop me from sleeping, so she cannot say that.'_ She slapped me in the face. "SNAP OUT OF IT AND SPEAK TO ME!"

"Umm…. Hi?" I say. Hey, don't judge. What would you say to someone who was yelling in your face?! (Answer in the reviews please. :b)

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Don't give me the silent treatment again." She wasn't as scary looking as the other two, but boy was she mean. Jeez, take a chill pill. At first glance, she would actually be the nicest. Actually, maybe she is… I'll just shut-up now. XD

"Can I ask you a question?" She nodded at me to continue. "Well, what did you mean about the dream thing? I mean, no one can control that… Right?" She looked at me for a moment and then giggled.

"You really don't remember do you?" I gave her a questioning look as she continued. "Lets restart. From the beginning. My name is Meghan Brookstone. Your older sister." _'ok, so I'm related to this one, but what about the other 2?'_ "This is the part where you introduce yourself." I looked up at her and realized I had spaced out.

"Oh, right… My name is Cole Brookstone." I looked at her and realized that she sat down next to me.

"Ok, now introduce your element." I was a little confused at first.

I finally responded. "Master of earth." A look of satisfaction came across her face. She was smiling, which made me uncomfortable at first, but then I realized it was a genuine smile and eased up a bit.

"Ohhh, so you take after dad, huh?" I looked at her for a moment. She realized that I was spacing out a bit and interrupted my thoughts. "Ok, now its my turn." _'wait, does she have an element?'_ "My element, unlike yours, is actually split between me and our younger sister, Izzy. We both represent slumber, but since it is split, I represent all the good dreams, but Izzy…" She paused a moment before sighing and continuing. "She represents night terrors, or nightmares, as most people call them… Enough about me, tell me about how your life has been up to today. And don't worry, we have time, I promise." I gave her a weird look, wondering if I should tell her anything or not, but decided to in the end. I mean, I didn't want to, but I also don't want to get hurt in the process. I decided to tell her everything I know.

/

 **Izzy's POV**

Ok, so I kind of, maybe, ticked off Sahara and now she's trying to kill me. I don't even know what happened! One moment I'm talking about how I went to see this amazing concert the other day, and next thing I know, I accidentally shot her with my magic. What can I say? When Meghan's not around to counter it, I lose control. Anyways, I need to get out of here before she goes super sane. Once I'm sure I lost her, I run to the beach, where I'm sure she won't go because she hates the water. I sit down and pull of the hood of my cloak. I close my eyes and bask in the sun for about 2 minutes before I finally open my eyes. But when I do, I see a flying ship in the distance. I feel like I should go warn Sahara, but I'm pretty sure she's still mad at me. I decide to just wait until it gets closer. It can't be that bad, right?

"IZZY! WHERE ARE YOU?" I hear Sahara shout. Thing is, she didn't sound angry, she sounded concerned. I decided to go over to her. I walk into the forest and see her there with Meghan, who I guess was done talking to Cole.

"Izzy!" I heard Meghan yell as she ran towards me. "Don't run off like that again! Your powers could burst at any minute if you aren't near me!" I just rolled my eyes and remembered the flying ship.

"That reminds me," I started. "I saw a flying ship by the shore." Sahara walked up to me and slapped me in the face.

"DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT THAT IS?!" I gave her a look to tell her that I didn't. "THAT'S THE FREAKING NINJA'S HIDEOUT!" Oh… That makes tons more sense. Well, they can't blame me! I didn't know! "We need to get away from here before they land." she said while rubbing her forehead. Good thing Sahara is calming down. I don't want to go to the hospital… Again.

Meghan and Sahara start walking over to our house. I was about to walk after them, but I heard a loud noise from the coast. Curiosity gets the best of me and I walk over to see what it was. I walk over and see that the noise was the ship landing. I hid behind a bush and watched 6 figures jump off the ship. 2 girls and 4 boys. The one dressed in full white ninja gi was looking in my direction and I saw him motion to the others. I saw them walking towards me and I didn't know what to do. If I run, they follow me and I lead them to their friend. If I attack, I am severely out-numbered. And if I just wait here, who knows what will happen! Not only that, but if I **do** have to engage in battle, I haven't even reached my full potential yet! (Yes, her and Meghan have to reach that.)

They were about ten feet away from me now. I put up my hood and waited for them to come closer. The one that originally saw me walked over to the bush I was behind. _'OMG, He's about to find me! what do I do?! I've never won a battle when I was trained by my mom, let alone the ninja!'_ I look back at the forest and see Sahara and Meghan looking in my direction. _'Thank goodness!'_ I exchange a glance with Meghan and she mouths to me "run". I listen to her and bolt for the forest. I see the ninja try to follow me but Meghan and Sahara jump out of their hiding spot and run to cut them off.

"MEGHAN!" I yell seeing her get stabbed in the side. Without second thoughts I run back and go to protect her. When I get over there she is writhing in agony on the floor. _'Ok ninja, this is the last straw. First you kill Sahara's dad, and now your trying to take away my sister.'_ I look at the person who stabbed her and he surprisingly looked shocked, like he didn't mean to.

I ignore his sympathy and run towards him with a battle cry. Thing is, this was the green ninja. Let me just say, not the best opponent for me to fight.

He sees my attack coming and blocks it with his sword. I jump behind him and stab him. "THAT'S FOR MY SISTER!" I look back and see that everyone stopped fighting. I looked at Sahara, and she looked shocked. I looked down at the one I stabbed, and he looked **terrified.** I looked at where I stabbed him, and it wasn't as bad as he got Meghan. That was a relief. I mean, I know that I stabbed him in the first place, but I didn't want to kill anyone. I looked back at his face, and the way he looked at me in terror… It… empowered me. Made me want to make everyone fear me. Is this what its like? To be without Meghan so that I could control my own power. I looked at everyone around me. And I smiled. The feeling of the fear surrounding me. "Who's next?"

/

Ok, no complaints, ok? Next chapter will be about who Tora is and introducing some of your other Oc's. Btw, this chapter took a while because I had writer's block and I have to share the computer with my siblings. Anyways, leave any improvements that you think I need to make in the reviews. Thanks and have a good one!


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, this chapter is going to show how they got there. And a little after. Also, hopefully this will clear up some confusion about the previous chapter. Thanks for all your support!

/

 **Zane's POV**

This girl, Tora, was very peculiar to me. I sensed something off about her. And how she knew that Cole was missing was beyond me. I looked over at Kai who was barely holding back from running up and punching her to oblivion. He obviously didn't like this girl. We stood in silence for a while before I ask, "How did you know Cole was missing?"

She broke away from glaring at Kai. "I saw it on the news." _'The news?'_

"How did that get out to the news?" Kai thought out loud.

"I don't know. Gail Gossip was interviewing this guy named Dareth. I was just trying to see if it was true. After all, Cole is my old childhood friend. In fact, I haven't seen him since he went mountain climbing with some of our other friends." So, she was an old friend of Cole's. Interesting… And I'm guessing the last day she saw Cole was when Sensei found him.

"How on earth did Dareth know?!" Kai blurted out. Tora just shrugged her sholders.

"Pardon me for asking Tora, but did you have something you need to do here? We must be leaving soon." I asked her.

"I'm coming with you. If Cole is in trouble I do not plan on going home so early." She shot back. I looked at Kai, who was again, glaring daggers at her. _'If looks could kill…'_

"Sorry princess, there's no room on this ship." Kai responded. Tora just looked at him and walked over to the bridge. "HEY!" Kai yelled as he ran after her. I followed because I didn't want him to hurt anyone.

When I got there, I could see Tora talking to Sensei and Nya trying to hold Kai back, because Jay's arm was injured and Cole wasn't here. I walked over to Nya to help her with Kai.

/

 **Sensei's POV**

I was looking at the location of Cole when I see a familiar face walk in. "Tora!" I exclaim as she walks over to me. She seems to be quite annoyed. I can probably guess why. *cough- Kai -cough.* Anyways, that's beside the point.

"Do you guys know where Cole is yet?" I hear her say.

"Yes, but might I ask how you knew he was gone?" I was wondering how she knew Cole was gone. We haven't told anyone besides… Oh. "Was it Dareth?" I look at her and she nods. _'I knew we shouldn't of told him. He's worse than Jay at keeping a secret.'_ "Well, anyways, how have you been? You know, ever since your father…" She put her hand on my shoulder.

"He's in a better place now." She seems to have moved on. That's good. "Umm, so, where have you guys located him?"

"The dark island." I replied simply. I looked at her face and she seemed to have spaced out.

"Would it be ok of I come?" I looked at her for a moment before nodding that she could come. "Awesome! When do we leave?"

"We leave in about 4 minutes."

/

 **Zane's POV**

Kai was done trying to get Tora because Jay told him if he didn't calm down he would hide his hair gel. I looked to the side and Sensei was walking over with Tora. "This is Tora." He stated. "She will be coming with us to find Cole." I saw Kai look at Sensei with a _'really?!'_ look and he just shrugged.

"We don't even know that much about her!" Kai said. Tora just rolled her eyes.

"She is an old friend." Sensei replied. "She is Morrow's daughter. Master of wind." Another elemental master. Sure it's an element we've seen before, but its also an element we never thought we would see again.

"Excuse me Sensei," Jay started. "But don't we have a team mate to save?" He looked quite annoyed with the circumstances we were in.

"Ahh yes." he replied. "We will arrive in an hour."

 **One Hour Later**

I looked over the side of the bounty as we approached the dark island. As we got closer, I could have sworn I saw something run to the forest. I was knocked out of my thoughts as I heard Kai and Tora yelling at each other. _'yeesh.'_ We started to land when I say something dive behind a bush. I motioned for everyone else (that being Kai, Tora, Nya, Jay, and Lloyd.) to follow me.

/

 **Lloyd's POV**

We followed Zane as he ushered us towards the bush. I looked at it and saw movement. When I looked closer I could see something purple. Everyone but Zane stopped, who was walking closer to the bush. As Zane was about to look behind the bush, it bolted. I looked closer and saw it was the same hooded figure that caught Cole! I noticed that everyone else saw this too and we started sprinting towards him/ her.

I stopped running when 2 other people jumped out of the forest. One wearing armor, and the other just had a mask. I tried to run past them until the one with the mask ran strait for me. I dodged their attack and turned around grabbing my sword. As they attacked again, this time when I dodged, I slipped a bit and ended up stabbing them in the side. They then screamed in agony. The voice sounded feminine making me assume it was a girl. She was, after all, wearing a lot of pink and gold. I stood there shocked for a moment until I heard someone yell "MEGHAN!" I looked back to see the hooded one running over towards the action. As they were running their hood fell off. It was a young girl with short brown hair. One side of her hair was shorter than the other. As I was spaced out, I realized that she was running over to where the girl I stabbed was. She stopped by her than looked back to me. Then the strange thing happened.

She started **glowing.** It was a dark purple type of glow. She looked back at me and glared. She then attacked me. I blocked her with my sword. But then she jumped over me and stabbed me from behind with a dagger she pulled from her cloak. "THAT'S FOR MY SISTER!" she yelled as I fell to the floor. I looked up at her standing over me. She was looking at me for a moment and closed her eyes. I watched her as a smile snuck its way to her face. She turned to face the others as she said, "Who's next?"

/

 **Sahara's POV**

OMG I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! Izzy is unlocking her powers and Meghan's not able to help! I look back at Izzy and she was looking in my direction. "That's it. I'm dead." I mumbled to myself. The 4 I was fighting look at me because they heard me and look back at Izzy. She turns to the green one and kicks him in the side. I then see Izzy sprint towards me. I make a sort of girly yelp as she grabs my shirt and sprouts dragon wings. She then starts flying bringing me with her. "Where are you taking me?!" I yelled at her.

"Back to our hideout of course!" She shouts back.

"Your not going to kill me?" I ask her.

"Of course not you dork! I'm supposed to protect you. Not kill you. What made you think I was going to kill you." _'oh yeah, I kind of forgot about the prophecy.'_ I looked back and saw them all staring at me. As I look at them all I realize we left Meghan.

"Izzy! We have to go back and get your sister!" I looked at her and she just shrugged.

"What use is she to us? She holds the good side of my power. Surely she would stop us from bringing back the Overlord." I looked at her for a moment then thought about my dad. I really miss him and want to see him again. I was silent the rest of the way to the cave.

/

 **Meghan's POV**

I watched as the dark took control of Izzy. I tried to get up to help her, but there was nothing I could do. I feel dizzy and have a headache. Why do I feel so… Useless? I looked up to see Izzy begin her transformation as she sprouted dragon wings. She grabbed Sahara and flew away. They left me…

I look around and realize that I am at the mercy of the enemy. All my life, I was raised with the Overlord along with Sahara and Izzy as we ran away from home at our dad's order. I was always taught to never trust the threat, and the ninja became that threat as they killed the Overlord. I tried to stand up as they all looked over to me, but I just fell back down again. As they started to get closer, I began panicking. I reached in my backpack and grabbed a spare dagger. I shakily stood up, this time not falling down, and pointed my dagger in their direction. They backed up, and then they drew their weapons. _'oh great.'_ I was actually hoping they would back down. Guess that's wishful thinking. The one that found Izzy in the first place put his weapon away and started walking closer. He was about 2 yards away when I tried to run. I ended up tripping and falling to the ground. Thing is, I fell on my cut wound. The pain surrounded me as I let out a cry of agony. I looked around and realized I had no hope. ' _I'm surrounded and wounded. They won. My life will most likely end today.'_ These were my thoughts as I began to black out. Little did I know that my life was about to change forever.

/

 **Lloyd's POV**

I watched as Kai came over to help me up. The cut didn't hurt too badly. I put my arm on his shoulder. I looked over and saw everyone else trying to get close to the girl I injured. I still felt bad for her as I watched her trip when she attempted to run. She began to close her eyes as Zane ran over. I watched as he picked her up bridal style. "We need to get back to the Bounty!" He yelled as he headed towards that direction. We all followed without another word. Kai and I lagged behind a-little because of my injury. I looked ahead and see Tora was also walking slower than before. I ask Kai to speed up and we catch up to her.

"Are you ok?" I ask. She looks over to me and sort of glares.

"I'm fine, thank you very much. I don't need any help." I looked at her for a moment and saw she was limping.

"Why are you limping?" She shot me an annoyed look and replied.

"Just a sprain." She then sped up so that I couldn't talk to her. She seems a bit distant but I'm not one to judge. I will just let her cool down and ask again later.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, so I have another idea for a story and was wondering if I should start it yet or wait until I'm done with this one. I'm asking because if I make another story it will take me longer to update this one because I would most likely alternate. Answer in the reviews please! Anyways, onto the story!

/

 **Mystery POV**

I walked into the cave as the letter I found by my nightstand instructed. In the cave was a series of corridors that one could easily get lost in. At the end of one of the halls was a violet door. The door had a label above it reading, "Throne Room." Walking in, there are 2 figures sitting on thrones. One on a black throne, and the other on a purple one. I kneel down before them, turning my view to the floor.

"Rise to your feet." says the one on the left. I get up still gazing at the floor. "Do you know who the ninja are?" nodding slowly, I remember being close friends with one of them. _'not that that friendship meant anything to them… obviously.'_

"If you're up to the task, we have a certain job for you." I look up to see the hooded one stand and walk to me. I was at least a foot taller than her. "The ninja have a little something of mine. Or should I say **someone.** " Looking to her face, I notice that she seems to have dark purple streaks by her eyes. (You know, like King Sombra, if you know what my little pony is.) I back up a little, but stand my ground. The reason I came here was because of the cash involved. Ever since my dad left, it's been a bit harder to get money.

"The ninja injured one of our… accomplices. They have taken her on their ship making us believe she may betray us because of her nice nature. Therefore, we need you, to spy on them." I look to see the other one getting up and walking towards me too.

"If you have any problems, use this." Placed in my hand was a dark purple whistle with golden streaks. "Only use this for emergencies, as of the fact that the girl on the ship can hear it too."

"If I am going to be working with you," I started, "The least you could do is tell me your names."

"I'm Izzy, and that's Sahara." said the hooded one pointing at the other.

"One more thing, how much am I getting paid? It didn't say on the note." Izzy just shook her head.

"Oh sweetie, you're not getting paid." I look at her for a moment before turning to walk out. "Oh no you don't." She jumped in front of me blocking my path. "You're not going anywhere, Logan." Looking around the cave, I attempt to run for a door. Izzy shoots me with a dark purple ray and giving her a quick glare, go unconscious.

/

 **Zane's POV**

Blood kept gushing out of the girls wound as I set her on the bed. After looking at the gash, it seemed to be about 2 and ½ inches deep. Grabbing some bandages, I begin to wrap them as tight as I can around the wound to stop the blood. After it has stopped bleeding, I took a rag and attempted to clean the injury. The rag I used was white, but when I was done, it was as red as Kai's Gi. Grabbing a needle and thread off of the counter, I began to sew up the wound. It had taken like 20 stitches before it was sealed. Re wrapping the bandages, I noticed she had many scars located in various locations on her face and arms. I could only picture how many were on her torso. Putting an IV in her arm, I pulled the blanket over her and left the room.

Sitting outside the room was Tora. She was leaned up against the wall with her eyes closed. Not sleeping, but in deep thought. I was about to speak when she asks me, "Is she going to live?" I look at her for a moment before answering.

"Yes, I believe so. She seems to be responding to the procedure well enough." Tora turns her head to me. She had a sort of sad, confused look to her face.

"Hasn't she caused enough suffering?" Tora was crying now. Surprised by her sudden emotions, I try to think of what she's talking about. The only confrontation that we've had with this girl was when we were walking to the Bounty. That and the fight.

"I do not recall what you are talking about. You where not even the one fighting her." She jumps up and pins me against the wall.

"You have no idea what pain Meghan has caused me, and my family." _'Meghan? Have they met each other before?'_ "One minute she tells you she's your friend, and the next thing you know, you're running for your life." She pulls up her sleeve to reveal a huge scar from her elbow, to just below her shoulder. "This is what happens, when you put your trust, in a **monster.** "

Taken aback by this sudden appearance of this massive scar, I take a step back. I see her begin to cry harder. Then, Tora begins summoning massive winds. I have heard Sensei talk about when our feelings get the better of us, our powers will go wild. The Bounty begins to shake from the sudden turbulence. I could hear plates rattling in the shelves and the crash of glass on the wooden floor. I walk to her calmly to get her to stop crying.

"Tora! Calm down! The whole ship will be ripped apart! I don't know what happened in the past, and I understand your upset, but you are putting **lives** at stake!" The winds begin to settle as I embrace Tora in a hug. She hugs me back and we stay that way until the very last winds have died down. As we pull apart, I hear something fall from the infirmary.

/

 **Meghan's POV**

I wake up to an earthquake. Or at least, what I **thought** was an earthquake. On instinct, I look to my right to look for Izzy's bed, but instead see a wall. I do my best to sit up with the ground shaking, and look out a window. Thing is, I was in the air. "Oh great… I really am dead." I thought out loud. It stopped shaking and I turned to stand up. I take the blankets off and see bandages on my side. That's when I remember what happened. I most likely was on their flying ship. Quickly standing up, I knock over an IV that was attached to my arm. I freeze when I see the door open. Looking to who it was, I almost jump for joy, but then I remember what I had to do to her. As she walks towards me, tears threaten to run down my face.

When she gets close enough, she slaps me in the face… And I deserved it. I did too much harm to Tora, her family, and our old friends. I stand in place as I get my much overdue punishment. I have my eyes closed, enduring the pain, until it suddenly stops. Opening my eyes I see the white ninja had grabbed Tora's arm and was holding her back. She struggled against him until she finally gave in. She looked over to me. So much rage filled her eyes that I wondered what happened after that one night. The night my sister and I had to flea. The night that I had to do the task to save them. The night that's had cost me months worth of sleep. The night… I was ordered to kill her.

/

Okay! Another chapter finished! Once again, tell me if I should add another story to my account. I have a few ideas in mind. Also, I'm sorry that this chapter is short. At least I updated though! I'm kind of dealing with this huge natural disaster I call life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, so I decided to try to make an effort to post every Saturday. It may or may not work out, but it's worth a shot. I mean, I'm pretty sure that it will work, but you never know with school. Also, Kairocksrainbow, could you possibly get an account? Because, I have a few questions about your characters and I can't private message you. Other than that, I think I may be able to get your characters in the next chapter. I can't this chapter because most of it is just back-stories. Anyways, lets get to the chapter!**

/

 **Meghan's POV**

The white ninja ended up ushering Tora out of the room so that she would stop trying to swing at my throat with medical equipment such as scalpels for emergency surgery when she got an opening. Being alone with him made me uncomfortable for a number of reasons. Number 1.) He's the enemy. Number 2.) I can't defend myself in this state. And finally Number 3.) Cole told me he was a robot, or as they call him, a nindroid. That means he could be recording my every move.

After a long moment of silence he began to walk over to the bed I was sitting on. I began to panic and I tried to back up as best I could. He was at the edge of the bed now and I almost began to hyperventilate.

"How is your side?" He asked me. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Aren't you going to torture me and force me to give you your friend's whereabouts?" I flinch waiting his answer. Looking at his face he seems confused. _'obviously he knows what I'm talking about, right? Tora's dad always said that the ninja where cruel and would torture us.'_

"No." He put his answer simply. I looked at him for a moment, dumbstruck. Did the overlord lie to us? "Although," He started, "It would be nice to know where Cole is."

There was an awkward silence until he asked the question again. "How is your side?"

"umm… It could be better." I turned my view to the floor in order to avoid eye contact.

"You should try to get some rest." He told me. I nod my head and lay down. I watch as he leaves. I listen for the latch of the door and close my eyes, drifting into a dreamless sleep.

/

 **Logan's POV**

I wake up chained to a wall, surrounded by darkness. Looking for anything, I see another person chained as well. I scoot as close as I can to get a closer look and they seem to be awake. As of to confirm my suspicions, he looks in my direction. He has rugged black hair and looks like he's been in here for at least a couple of days. He was about to say something when the door flung open.

Squinting, because my eyes where adjusting to the light, I saw that it was Sahara. "I see you're finally awake." I don't respond and just give her a quick glare. She just ignored that and walked over. She grabbed my wrist and unlocked the chain. She did the same to my other arm before handcuffing them. She shoved me to the door. Walking out, I see Izzy waiting there.

"That was an interesting little stunt you tried, Logan." I glared at her.

"The note clearly said I was getting paid. You aren't keeping up your part of the deal!" She gives a small smile.

"Logan, I'm not paying you in money, but believe me when I say you are getting something out of this." She starts walking and Sahara pushes me so that I follow.

"Okay, then what do I get out of this?" I hear her give a menacing laugh before turning to me. She's beginning to scare me. _'Oh great Logan. Now your scared of a little girl. I need to man up.'_

"Oh Logan, poor little Logan." she approaches me slowly. "By delivering yourself here you have accepted my offer of doing my bidding, am I not correct?" I remember something like that on the note, but I pretty much overlooked it. I nod slowly and she continues. "You must have also noticed that I didn't name the type of payment. Therefore, leaving me to decide once you got here." I begin to shiver a bit. "That payment is your life." I freeze and watch as she moves even closer. "And you will do as I say or I will hunt you down and I WILL kill you." I back up and accidentally bump into Sahara.

"Umm… I." I don't know what to say right now.

"So Logan," she asks me. "Are you in?"

/

 **Tora's POV**

That no good, backstabbing, SHE-DEMON! I don't know why she's here now, but I want her gone! I wish she was either still unconscious, or DEAD! Walking down the hall, I knocked anything on the walls, such as pictures, down with the wind. Rage will solve nothing, but I don't care. She should have stayed out of my life.

Passing by Jay's bedroom door, it opens and I almost fall over. "WATCH IT!" I yelled. The wind shot at the door and it slammed shut again. I heard a groan and opened the door.

I see Jay lying on the floor clutching his head with his arm that wasn't bandaged. His hand had a bit of blood on it. I know I can be a bit cold, but I'm not so cold as to leave him there. "Why did you do that?" He mumbled.

"Look, I'm sorry ok?" I said while bending down to help him up. "I'm just… frustrated." He had a bloody nose and a small cut by his cheek. _'I slammed the door THAT hard?'_

"It's not that bad. I've been slammed in the face by a door before." He replied.

"You have? How often does that happen?"

"Umm…. About once every week." He said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Wow…. That must suck." I can't really imagine someone being THAT clumsy. Actually, it's not so much clumsy as it is bad luck. He looked at me and gave a weak laugh.

"Yeah, it does." He replied. "By the way, what did you mean you where frustrated. Is something wrong?" I shifted uncomfortably.

"It- It's not important… Lets run down to the infirmary and get you a band-aid." I could tell he was confused, but he followed none the less. Opening the door, Meghan is asleep. _'you know, this would be the perfect time to attack her…'_ I shake the thought out of my head as I hear Jay open a cabinet. He grabs a band-aid and puts it over the cut on his cheek. He then walks over to a tissue box next to the bed Meghan is on and puts a tissue over his nose. As he does this Meghan begins to stir from her sleep. Seeing this, I walk out of the room and shut the door. _'I just… I just need some time to think.'_

/

 **Jay's POV**

I hear the door shut and turn around. _'I WASN'T EVEN TELLING A DUMB JOKE THIS TIME!_ _ **(Cole told him that that was the reason that people ditched him.)**_ _'_ (Because it happens often when he throws a party because he won't shut his trap.)

I walk back to the tissue box when I see the person who was laying down's eyes open staring strait at the opposite wall. It was really creepy. She didn't even acknowledge my presence in the room. I walk in front of her and put my hand in front of her face. Not even the slightest movement. I decide to go get Zane and see what he thinks. _'Man, my arm is killing me. Maybe I should have him look at that too…'_

/

 **Meghan's POV**

Waking up, I look to the side of the room. What I see scares me stiff. Ok, so Izzy and I have this thing where we can connect our powers and send messages. Well, she was projecting where Cole is chained and I could hear her say, "Don't try to come back and don't try to help him escape. If you do we will not hesitate to kill you and Cole if we have to." The message ended and I sat strait up in bed looking at the wall. Someone walked in the room, but I couldn't tell who they where. I only looked to where the message had been projected. I don't like it here one bit…

"HELLO?!" I hear someone shout in my ear. I look to the side to see Jay standing next to Zane. I look to the wall again, and look to my hands.

I knew it was a bad idea to take Cole. Izzy is one step closer to her true potential, and I'm not welcome in my own home anymore. I'm a disgrace to my family, and my old best friend thinks I sliced her arm on purpose. _'Well, I did, but I did it to save her."_ If only they knew the truth…

/

 **Zane's POV**

Jay came into the kitchen saying that Meghan was awake. As we were walking down the halls, he was saying that she wouldn't respond to him waving his hand in front of her face. Once we got in, to prove his point, he waved his hand in front of her face again. Nothing. Jay then yells in her ear. "HELLO?!"

She looks at Jay and me, then back at the wall. I look as well but see nothing. I look back to her and she's looking at her hands in her lap. I then see tears begin to run down her face. "I shouldn't have done it. I knew it was dumb. I'm a disgrace…" I hear her whisper to herself. I look at her confused and go to sit next to her. She then looks at Jay and I and says, "Don't move a muscle."

"I only wish to help." I assure her. She glares and looks at the floor again.

Jay steps forward and she looks at him again. He freezes. "I said don't move."

"But I," He started.

"Sleep." She said as she pointed her finger at him. A golden ray hit him and he fell asleep. "Your next if you don't take your friend and get out tin-can." I look at her perplexed and then grab Jay and walk out. _'How did she do that? I need to talk to Sensei…'_

/

 **Nya's POV**

I was talking with Sensei in the living room when Zane bursts in with an unconscious Jay. "What happened?!" I ask, with slight panic in my voice.

"I believe he is only sleeping." Zane states. "But I'm not sure why…" Run up to Jay and see a band-aid by his eye. He also had blood by his nose. Not sure why, but it was there.

"Where did you find him?" Sensei asks.

"I was with him when it happened. We where in the infirmary checking on the girl, when she told us not to get closer. Jay did and she shot him with some sort of ray that made him fall asleep." Zane replied.

Sensei walked out and headed in the direction of the infirmary. I lay Jay on the couch and begin to shake him. "Five more minutes." He mumbles. I smile knowing he's ok and my thought drift back to what Zane said. _'What type of ray makes someone fall asleep?'_

/

 **Meghan's POV**

I… I just need some time to think right now. I can't have people walking in while I do this. I clear the middle of the room to make enough room. I walk to the door and lock it. I envelop my hands in 2 yellow glowing orbs. I start talking. "Izzy. I know you are getting this message. I want you to know I will not stop trying to save him. And you as well. I know you. You wouldn't kill him. I know you don't want this. Don't let the power control you. I will be back in 3 days time. Be ready by then. Cause after that, no mercy." I ended the message and collapsed to my knees. It takes much of my energy to send messages to Izzy.

I hear a knock at the door. I arm myself with the scalpel that Tora was trying to stab me with and opened the door. _'Speak of the devil…'_

/

Yay! I finished another chapter! This took awhile and my Microsoft word is so outdated I cannot tell how many words I typed. I hope it's enough. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! See you later!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! I know this is probably the same amount of time I update anyways, but just saying that I would have posted at least 2 days ago if I weren't for my Birthday. It was on Friday May 20 and me and my friends went to see the Angry Birds movie. Anyways, enough of that, lets get to it!

/

 **Maihreen's POV**

As I was cooking myself dinner, I hear the phone ring. I put my meal on a simmer and go to find my phone. It was in my room charging. Looking at the caller ID I quickly answer. "Hi Tora!" I say into the phone. "I haven't heard from you in awhile what do you ne-"She interrupted me.

"Can you make a few calls for me? I've come across our old… 'friend.'." I look at the phone before replying.

"Umm… Sure. What do you need?"

/

 **Tylor's POV**

I was at a Buffet with Krissy when I get a call from Maihreen. "Hi Maihreen. What do you need?" Kris asked me to put it on speaker so I did.

"Hello Maihreen." Kris says.

"Now is not the time for hellos. Tora needs us. I don't know what for, but it sounds important." She replies.

I look at Kris then back at the phone. "Okay, where do you want to meet?"

"Meet me at the docks. She told me we need to meet her at the Dark Island. Our old friend needs to be paid a little visit."

/

 **Krissy's POV**

Who was Maihreen talking about? Tora has a lot of enemies so, I'm not so sure. It could be that one gang from high school who called themselves the bulldogs… probably not. Their leader is a wimp so I doubt that they would be at the dark island. Only person I know who would go there is… No… It couldn't be. Could it?

/

 **Tora's POV**

I watched as a boat approached the island. I met it at the shore and watched as Maihreen, Tylor, and Kris jumped out. "So," Kris started. "Who is it we need to deal with?" I sigh.

"I need you to help me ask Meghan some questions. I know I should be able to myself but I'm still a bit jumpy around her and would like to have some backup. I don't trust her one bit." I reply. Maihreen smiles.

"Don't worry, we have your back. Where is Meghan?" I pointed to the big ship sitting on the shore and her eyes went wide. "Isn't that the ninja's ship? Do they know she's there?" She walked up to my ear. "Do they know you're here?"

"Oh, jeez. I didn't sneak onto their boat if that's what you're implying. Now come on." I led them onto the ship and past where the ninja where. They looked at me and I saw Lloyd was about to say something. I glared at him and he shut his mouth. We walked down the hall.

I walked into the infirmary with Maihreen, Tylor, and Kris. Meghan backed up against the farthest wall. She hid something behind her back. "What do you want?" She asked as we moved in closer.

"We only want to talk." Tylor replied.

"I want answers," I started. "And I want them NOW." Meghan shook a little. She can hide her fear well, but her little sister Izzy told me how to tell if someone is afraid when we where kids. I only asked her because Cole was acting strange and I was wondering why. Turns out he was having nightmares about dragons and ghosts. _'Wonder who did that. cough- Izzy- cough.'_

"Umm…" Meghan answered. "Ask away." She said with a weary look.

"Where is Cole?" Kris asked. "Tora said you took him. And after what you did to her I don't doubt it. I mean-"

"I HAD NO CHOICE BUT TO DO THAT TO HER!" Meghan interrupted.

"Everyone has a choice Meghan. And you clearly made the wrong one." I replied while scowling at her. "You tried to kill me that night."

"TORA!" She yelled. "WILL YOU SHUT YOUR TRAP AND LISTEN TO ME!"

"WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU?! ALL YOU EVER DO IS LIE!" I see Meghan begin to cry. "I can't trust you anymore. Have you ever thought about anyone other than yourself?" She remained silent. "ANSWER ME!"

"I- I…." She stuttered.

"I-I, WHAT?!" Meghan slapped me.

"I HAD TO DO IT BECAUSE HE WOULD HAVE NOT ONLY KILLED ME, HE ALSO WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU AND EVERYONE YOU LOVE!" I take a step back.

"What do you mean?" Maihreen asked. Meghan sits down on the bed and starts practically balling her eyes out.

Kris and Tylor just sort of stared at me and looked towards my arm where the scar was. I pull down my sleeve (because it was up.) to cover it up. I walk over to Maihreen. "Can you, Tylor, and Kris go out for a moment? I need to talk to Meghan. Alone." She nods and grabs both the boys' arms to drag them out.

"HEY!" They both yelled before Maihreen shut the door behind them.

"I did it to protect you." I hear Meghan say as I turn to face her. She was looking me directly in the eyes. "I didn't have the guts to carry out the task. I cut your arm instead and used a vile to collect some of your blood. I needed proof and figured it would be enough. I was right, but I didn't realize it left you emotionally scarred. I was too focused on myself and how it affected me. Seeing one of my best friends scream in terror scared me so bad that I didn't even need Izzy to force a nightmare. I never even thought of the victim…" She started crying into her hands.

"I… I didn't realize…"

"No," She interrupted. "It was my entire fault. I should have rebelled. But I was scared." She turned to face me again. "If it makes you feel better, I shall allow you to punch and slap me all you want. I deserve it." she put something on the nightstand and walked up to me so that I could punish her. I glance behind her shoulder and see she set down a scalpel.

"Umm… Why did you have that?" I ask her. She turned to see what I was looking at.

"I wasn't sure who was coming into the room." turning around again, she stared strait into my eyes. "You're procrastinating. Let's just get this over with."

"Meghan, I'm not going to hit you." She raised an eyebrow. " I… I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I mean, I should have known you wouldn't hurt me without reason." I held my hand out for her to shake. "It will take some time for me to forgive you completely, but I would like if we could be friends again." She looked at my hand and hesitated.

"Tora… I don't understand. I… I don't deserve your friendship. I hurt you. Izzy killed you dog. I'm a despicable person." I look at her and sighed.

"Meghan… If you can forgive yourself first, I'm sure I'll be able to forgive you as well… Wait, what did you say about my dog?!" She nervously laughed.

"Umm, the umm… Person who ordered me to kill you told Izzy to make sure there where no interruptions and well, your dog wouldn't stop barking. Pleasedon'tbemad!"

I looked at her with wide eyes before slapping her. "That's for not telling me sooner."

"Hehe… I deserved that."

"Yes. Yes you did." I held my hand out again and Meghan weakly smiled and took it.

"I, umm… Don't mean be rude, but you wouldn't happen to have anything I could eat would you? It's ok if you don't. I'm just a bit hungry." Meghan says nervously.

"I'm sure we could find something in the kitchen. Follow me."

/

 **Meghan's POV**

I am literally crying happy tears right now. (Not that I let Tora notice this time.) As we walked out I saw Maihreen, Tylor, and Kris leaning against a wall.

Maihreen walks up to Tora and I hear her whisper, "You know you're being followed right?" Tora nods her head. I feel like hiding behind Tora, but I'm a year older than her and don't want to seem like a wimp… Even though I am.

We reach the kitchen were Zane is cooking. Currently, besides my brother, he is the only ninja I can actually trust. He looks in our direction. "Greetings." He says with a smile.

"Hello." I reply. "What are you cooking? I'm starving."

"I am making pot pies. It will be done in a moment. Tora, could you go get everyone?" He asks.

"Sure." Tora walks out of the room.

"You can go sit at the table if you want. Though we do have certain seats we usually sit in." I hear him tell me.

"Okay. Where do I sit?" I ask.

"I suppose that you could sit in Cole's seat. It's the 3rd seat on the right." Right… Cole. *sigh*.

"Thanks." I walk to the dining room and see everyone sitting down. I sit in Cole's seat and a couple people look up to see me. Everyone stops talking. I shrink down in my seat and look to the floor. Then Zane walks in.

"Dinner is served." He says as he placed pot pies in front of everyone.

He comes to me last. "Thank you." I say quietly as he places it in front of me.

"Your welcome." I grab my fork and place it in the pie. Everyone else was eating so I figured that it had to be better than Sahara and Cole's cooking. I take a bit and I must admit, this is the BEST pot pie I have ever had.

I begin to pretty much fork down the rest. I was about done when I notice the room is unnaturally silent. Well, other than the sound of other people eating their food. I look around and see that each person is whispering to another person about something. Maihreen, Logan, and Kris where looking at me and whispering to each other. I begin to feel uncomfortable. I take the rest of the pie and go to wash of the tin in the sink.

As I'm washing off the pie tin, Tora walks in. "You ok?" She asks me.

"Why did I have to take Cole? I knew it was dumb. I guess that every action really does have a consequence. Not that I didn't already know that…" I feel tears begin to form in my eyes but quickly wipe them away. "They have every reason to be mad at me."

"How about we go back in? I'm sure they'll understand if you tell them." She replies.

"Why are you being really nice? I mean, you're nice sometimes, but why now? This is insanely out of character for you." I say.

"Eh. I'm in a good mood right now. Don't blow it."

"Okay. I'll talk to them. But if they get mad, will you help me fend them off?" I ask.

"Sure." She says. We walk into the dining room.

"Umm… Can I talk to you all? I have some explaining to do."

/

 **Logan's POV**

"OWW! STOP IT! ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! I'll do it!" I say as Sahara smacks me in the head.

"Good. It's about time. Put this on." She hands me a wristband. "This will be a communication device as well as means for us to track you down. Don't take it off." I put on the wristband and it glows purple and secures itself on my wrist.

"What did it just do?" I say a bit concerned.

"Oh please. Relax. It just made it so that only Izzy can remove it." I look at it and see that it stopped glowing. Ok then.

"When do I have to leave?" I ask.

"Immediately."

/

OMG! I actually got this done on a Saturday! I didn't think I would… I don't know if the chapter is long enough though… eh. Whatever. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. btw, I forgot to tell you, Logan belongs to Gracie Ghost. And, Maihreen, Krissy, and Tylor belong to Kairocksrainbow! Hope you enjoyed!


	11. Chapter 11

Ok. I have some explaining to do in this chapter. There may or may not be 3 flashbacks… I really don't know. Hope you enjoy and I made a mistake in the last chapter. I meant to say that Tylor belonged to Kairocksrainbow. Not Logan. Anyways, let's not procrastinate and get to it!

/

 **Kai's POV**

"Ok, you have our attention. What is it?" I say with an eyebrow raised, slightly annoyed.

"I do know where Cole is, but I can't tell you…" She starts. "They would kill me and, possibly him." She said the last part a bit quieter.

"Meghan, you didn't tell me about this… What happened? Why would they kill you?" Tora asks with slight concern. (Not much but it's there.)

"It happened when I was in the infirmary. Izzy sent me a message and, well, I don't think she's joking this time." She replied.

"Wait, who's Izzy?" I ask confused.

/

 **Meghan's POV (Because it's easier than Kai at the moment.)**

"Izzy is my little sister." I reply. "And… Cole's sister as well." I see everyone except Sensei Wu with a surprised look on their face. "I guess that I broke my promise to dad but, I figured that it would be nice if he actually knew me. That is the only reason that I decided to join him… So I could see Cole again."

"Join who?" Zane asks with an eyebrow raised.

"The Overlord." I hear a couple of gasps.

' _Flashback'_

' _I was walking in the forest with Izzy, hoping that we would find somewhere to sleep for the night.'_ "We've been walking for hours!" Izzy cried. "Where are we going?"

I rub my head in frustration to get rid of the growing headache. "For the last time Izzy, I'm not sure! And let's not forget that you're the reason we're out here." That made her quiet. I spot a cabin ahead.

Izzy seemed to have seen it too because she sprints ahead of me and shouts, "Come on!" I roll my eyes and run after her. Once closer, I see that some support beams are rotten and you can only assume that nobody lives there. "So… Is this where we are staying for the night? I honestly think a cave would be better."

"We're staying here." I reply.

"Of course we are." Izzy walks up to the door and knocks.

"I'm pretty sure nobody's here Izzy. This place looks ancient. It probably dates back to when dinosaurs where alive." She knocks again.

"Better safe then sorry." The door then swings open revealing a girl with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was also wearing a shirt that said Love Life, jean shorts, and black converse shoes.

"Hello! Fancy meeting you here." She says.

"Do I know you?" She walks up to me and smiles.

"I suppose you wouldn't, but I go to your school. I usually sit in the back of the classroom. But I've seen you a lot. I mean, who doesn't know you? You're pretty popular at school. Anyways, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Sahara Lord." She holds out her hand for me to shake and I take it.

She then turns to Izzy. "And you must be her little sister! Izzy right? Meghan has said how you're always a pain and a handful to be around." Izzy looks at me and punches my shoulder.

"What? It's true." Izzy sticks her tongue out at me.

"Ok then." Sahara starts. "What brings you guys to my humble aboad?"

"We were wondering if we could possibly stay here for the night. We'll be gone by morning. We promise." Sahara shifts uncomfortably.

"I'm not sure… I'd have to ask my dad. Problem is he doesn't really like visitors. I'll go ask though. Wait right here." She walks into her house leaving me and Izzy waiting outside.

"So…" Izzy starts. "How's life?"

"Well, let's see… Oh yea, my sister just killed my mom and got us kicked out of the house so I would say I'm doing mighty well. Don't you agree?" Izzy just looks away and starts twiddling her fingers. "That's what I thought." I look back to the cabin when I see the door open. Sahara walks out with who I assume to be her dad.

"Are these the girls you were talking about? Where did you find them? The gutter? I don't have time to deal with you and these… Children." He says. I shoot him a glare and Izzy loses her cool a bit.

"You're treading on thin ice old man. I could beat you in 10, seconds, flat." She pulls her sleeves up and begins to pull out a knife. Before I could react the old man… *Ahem * Sahara's dad, turns into a shadow and launches himself towards Izzy. "Oh Shitake Mushrooms!" She shouts.

I conjure a unicorn (Because she can summon objects from dreams.) and it jumps in front of him. He dodges and becomes whole again. He looks in my direction. "So you're the daughter of that no good, backstabbing, sorry excuse for an elemental master."

I grit my teeth and let my power envelop my hands. "That is the last straw." I whisper to myself. I jump at him and start punching him like there's no tomorrow. "DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER LIKE THAT AGAIN!" I jump back and look to see what damage I caused. _'Nothing…'_

He begins to laugh. "So this is the best that Veronica's daughter can do?" He jumps towards me and pins me against a tree. "Pathetic. I have no doubt that you have her heart. I bet you wouldn't be willing to join me and that would just result in your own suffering. So, to save you from your misery, I'll end your suffering right here, and right now." I turn my head as I see him pull out a katana. I wait for impact when He suddenly lets go. I look back at him and he's holding his arm. Behind him I spot Izzy with her eyes purple and full of vengeance.

"Don't you ever threaten me, or my family, ever again." She shoots a purple ray at him that is blinding. Smoke is in the air and I can't see anything I cough and I can hear 2 other people coughing. _'Probably Sahara and Izzy._

"DAD!?" I hear Sahara cry out. "DAD! WHERE ARE YOU?" The smoke begins to clear and I hear someone laughing menacingly. I fan the rest of the smoke away from my face and see Sahara's dad standing in the same spot he was before the shot. Unscathed…

"And then there were 2. I'm curious as to how this played out. Why don't you come inside." I back up.

"And why would we do that? Who would stop us from walking away right now?" I ask.

"You need a place to stay right? And I need some new apprentices. Why don't you come on in and hear my offer?" I look at Izzy. She just shrugs and we reluctantly follow him and Sahara inside. I see her whisper something to her dad. I can't tell what she says. I ignore it and look around the living room. It's extremely dark and I can bearly see anything.

"Take a seat." Sahara says a dark purple tint in her eyes. _'was that always there?'_

"So, how long is this going to take? We should really get going soon. wouldn't want anyone to worry." I lie.

"Oh yes. You wouldn't want to miss your mom's funeral, would you?" Replies Sahara's dad. I was taken aback by this statement, as of the fact that nobody knows about that except for my dad, me, Cole, and Izzy.

"How did you know?" Izzy starts.

"Oh, I know everything. Small things like the fact that you have anger issues. I also know bigger things like the fact that those same issues caused your moms death." Izzy gasps. I see her clench her hands into fists, and she begins to grit her teeth.

"Ok, ok. Just cut to the chase. Who are you and what do you want from us?" He smiles.

"I am the Overlord, and I wish to train you as my assassins." My eyes grow wide.

"What's in it for us?" Izzy asks, completely unfazed by the fact that we are in front of our moms old master/ teacher.

"Why, you'll get to rule by my side. Ok, now it's my turn to ask you a question. Why do you both have your mother's powers? Only one of you should. I don't quite understand how this happened." He asks.

"If you really need to know, we both took half of her powers. I represent nightmares and Meghan represents the good dreams." Izzy replies. "I'm not sure how exactly it happened, but may have something to do with," I cover her mouth.

"NOTHING! Absolutely nothing! Umm… So. When do we start? I honestly don't think we have anything else to do so… Why not?" I reply.

"Hmm… I need you, in particular to do me a favor." I raise an eyebrow. "Your sister here said you represent good dreams. I need you to do something to prove you can handle it."

"What…" I ask.

"You must go to that little friend of yours house and kill her. Bring me back a vile of blood as proof." My eyes widen. "Tora was her name. Right?"

"I can't do that… She's my best friend!" I yell quietly.

"Well you will. Or suffer the consequences." I swallow hard and listen to his instructions carefully.

' _End Flashback'_

"The Overlord has a daughter!?" Jay yells.

"Yes. And you guys where fighting her just the other day when you, *glares at Lloyd* stabbed me." I reply.

"*Laughs nervously* so… What happens next?" Lloyd asks.

"We'll get back to that later. I need to go to the restroom. Be right back." I walk away towards the restroom.

(Little did they all know, someone was watching from outside their window.)

/

Bum Bum BUUUUMMM! I got this done on Saturday! yay! Hope it was good. See you, next Saturday! Oh, and don't forget to check out my new story called A Rage Filled Revenge!


	12. Chapter 12

I'm back! And possibly going to post this late… Who knows? Anyhow, I figured that I needed 2 flashbacks in this chapter, and that's what I'm planning… If it works. Let's get to it!

/

 **Izzy's POV**

I walk down the halls, looking for the right room. This place is so big that it's hard to keep track where different areas are. Turning left, I see exactly what I was looking for. A door with a sign over it that has a fork and a knife. Sahara said she wanted me to meet her in here to discuss our plan. Walking in, a delicious smell fills the air. My mouth begins to water and I walk to the table where Sahara was waiting with a banquet of food in front of her.

"What is all this?" I ask picking up a breadstick.

"Put that back Izzy." I look at her with a pouty face and set it back where it was before. "I figured that we need to earn our prisoners trust. We are going to dine with him, not only for that purpose, but I also need information."

"And I couldn't eat the breadstick why?" I ask slightly annoyed. I hadn't eaten all day and now I have to wait longer.

"Because Cole isn't in here yet. I figured that you would get him." She responded.

"Why do I have to get him? I need to go back to my room in about an hour so I can give the ninja nightmares. The blue one in particular. I can't turn people into my puppets during the day you know." I reply.

"You want to eat don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then go get him! We aren't eating until you do."

"Fine." I twirl my fingers and a black dust like substance appears in my palm. I blow it in front of me to form a black knight. "Bring our prisoner here immediately. You better be back in 30 seconds or else I will squish you like a grape." The soldier saluted and ran off to the prison cells. I turn to Sahara and she just rolls her eyes.

"I meant for you to do it yourself."

I just shrug and wait.

/

 **Cole's POV**

I open my eyes when I hear the door creak open. A black knight walks in, unlocks my chains, and puts handcuffs on instead. He pulls me to my feet and starts pushing me out the door. I walk and he leads me into a dining room where I can see Izzy and Sahara. Izzy was twirling a fork around with her hand, and Sahara was walking over to me.

"Izzy, make the knight go away. We have no use for him right now." Sahara says while turning towards her.

She snaps her fingers and the black knight fades into a black dust. "Can we eat now? I'm starving." I notice that her eyes have a dark tint to them.

Sahara rolls her eyes. "Be patient. We let Cole eat first." She grabs a key out of her pocket and takes off the handcuffs. She then takes out 2 bracelets. She puts one on my arm and one on her own. "Take a seat."

Sitting down, I grab a piece of cake that was in front of me. (Of course that's what he would grab. What did you expect?) As I bite into it, I discover that its ice cream cake. I start practically in-hailing the rest of the cake. "Save some for me will you?" Izzy says, grabbing one of the 3 pieces left.

"So…" I start. "What is this all about?" They look at each other and Sahara speaks up to answer my question.

"Just thought we should get to know you. Maybe become friends." I raise an eyebrow.

"Why would I trust the people who took me away from my home and chained me in a dungeon for…? I think it's been 3 days." I ask.

"Because we're feeding you. Do you want it or not? I could eat this all by myself you know." Izzy says while biting a piece of cake. I grab a grape and put it in my mouth.

"So Izzy," I start. "Meghan said that you're my sister. Is that true?" She looks at me for a moment before responding.

"Yes." she looks back at the food and grabs a bowl of Chicken Alfredo noodles. "What else did she tell you? Nothing else about me… right?" she glares at me.

I shift uncomfortably. "She said that you have control over nightmares, and that you're the person who killed mom." A pained look crossed Izzy's face. "But um, she said it wasn't your fault."

"No." She started. "It's my entire fault." The dark glow around her eyes vanishes while she talks. "I shouldn't have left Meghan. I knew something would happen. I just wanted to fend for myself and not be by her side every second of every day. I didn't realize that there was a reason for it. Until it was too late…" I see her eyes begin to glaze over. She wipes them and her eyes become dark again. "But that's in the past. If I didn't do that, I wouldn't be where I am today. Free from my sisters side and free to make my own choices."

"…" The table grows silent and the only sound is Izzy eating her noodles. "Anyways, I have to go give people nightmares." I look at her with a confused face. She ignores me and walks out the door. I then notice a black cat following her. _'What in the world…'_

 **Back At the Bounty**

/

 **Jay's POV**

As we were waiting for Meghan, we hear a loud crash. Getting up, I walk out into the hall. I see a broken window shattered all over the place. Kai comes soon after and sees the window. "Did you do that?" he asks me.

"I was in the room with you guys when we heard the crash stupid." He glares at me and I walk over to the broken shards. "Do you have any idea what did this? I can't spot anything that would have."

"No." Zane then comes soon after with Nya.

"What did that?" Nya asks.

"I don't know. Zane, can you see anything?" Zane looks around for a moment before shaking his head no.

"I do not see anything that could have crashed through the window, but I do sense that there is someone on the ship that shouldn't be." I look around trying to spot anyone but see nothing.

"I don't see anything. Should we look arou-"I was interrupted by a small squeaking sound. I turn to the source of the noise and see an old friend. "Logan?"

/

A short chapter but it still works. I will post again Saturday. Sorry I missed last Saturday. This should make up for it. See you next time! Peace!


	13. Sorry to all I used their ocs

Ok. You know what? I'M DONE! I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE! I know I've been gone for months, but I've completely lost the motivation to continue this story. I'm sorry just, Ok, allow me to explain. When I went to Las Vegas, I found a new fandom. A BETTER FANDOM! I know, shocking, (Not really.) But, I will not be continuing this. Well, that is unless you really want me to… But as of right now, I'm done! This story is abandoned. And I'm gonna start writing fiction about my new fandom. Yeah, that's right. I just strait up abandoned Ninjago for a new fandom! You better believe it! And you know what that fandom is? UNDERTALE! #Undertaleforthewin. I find the story line more satisfying and that the fan made stories can have more space to breath such as with the concept of timelines. So, unless you guys want me to continue Ninjago stories in general, I'm abandoning my other one as well, I'm done with Ninjago. I still like the series, just don't feel motivated enough to write for it. Maybe that will change with the new season, maybe it won't. Who knows? Thank you for your time, and thank you for reading my bad fanfictions in general.


End file.
